We Belong Together
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: SongFic - IchiRuki


SongFic – **We Belong Together**

By Stéfani

***

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence.

***

**Música**: We Belong Together

**Cantor**: Jesse McCartney

* * *

Ichigo estava sentado em cima do galho de uma árvore que havia perto do lago, olhando para aquele lindo pôr-do-sol que se formara. Ali, onde tudo havia começado. Memórias do passado invadiam sem permissão a cabeça do ruivo, fazendo com que uma dor invadisse seu peito.

[**Flashback**]

- Ichigo, onde está me levando? – perguntou a morena, curiosa.

- Você já vai saber, baixinha. – respondeu o ruivo, carinhosamente.

Ichigo e Rukia eram vizinhos e melhores amigos. Apesar de às vezes brigarem por coisas bobas, sempre acabavam fazendo as pazes. Confidenciavam seus segredos um ao outro. Muitos pensavam que eles eram namorados, mas não, sempre negavam. Eles se diziam "irmãos", mas na verdade, eles escondiam o verdadeiro sentimento que um sentia pelo outro.

Naquele dia, Ichigo resolveu tomar coragem e dizer à baixinha o que realmente sentia por ela, mesmo não sendo correspondido, ou melhor, pensando não ser correspondido.

- Pronto, pobre abrir os olhos. – disse ele.

- Nossa! – ela ficou boquiaberta com a paisagem a sua frente – É tão.. lindo, Ichi. – falou, admirando aquele lindo pôr-do-sol.

- Err.. Rukia? – chamou-a.

- Hai? – falou, ainda olhando o pôr-do-sol.

- Eu.. Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – disse, corando.

- Pode falar, moranguinho. – disse ela, encarando-o.

- Bem.. Eu.. – "Fala logo baka! É tão difícil assim dizer três palavras?!", pensava o ruivo, até lembrar do que Rukia uma vez o dissera: "Às vezes, um simples gesto vale mais que mil palavras, Ichigo."

- Você..? – ela já estava ficando curiosa.

Ichigo foi se aproximando lentamente da morena, fazendo-a corar. Ela suspeitava do que o ruivo estava prestes a fazer, mas não entendia o porque daquilo. Suas pernas começaram a tremer. Porque raios ela estava nervosa se sempre sonhou com aquilo?

- I-Ichigo.. – sussurrou ela.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, colando seus corpos. À medida que ele ia aproximando seus rostos, ela enlaçava seus braços no pescoço do garoto, ficando na ponta dos pés. Começaram um beijo tímido, que foi se aprofundando com o tempo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam, explorando cada canto da boca um do outro. Separaram-se pela falta de ar, ainda meio corados, mas sorrindo um para o outro.

- Eu te amo, baixinha. – sussurrou o ruivo.

- Eu também te amo, moranguinho. – respondeu, no mesmo tom que ele.

Deram um rápido beijo, e quando se separaram, Ichigo perguntou:

- Aceita namorar comigo, Rukia? – sorriu ele.

- Aceito. – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

E passaram o resto do dia juntos.

[/**Flashback**]

Pode-se ver um rápido sorriso no rosto daquele garoto. Aquela dor, que a pouco o atormentara, agora voltara ainda mais forte, junto a lembrança que invadia sua cabeça logo em seguida.

[**Flashback**]

Ichigo estava esperando por Rukia no portão da escola, mas com a demora dela, saiu para procurá-la. Ele ouviu alguns gritos vindo do vestiário feminino e correu até lá, presenciando uma cena nada agradável.

- R-Rukia.. – falou ele, assustado.

Rukia.. a **sua** Rukia, estava.. beijando outro. E esse outro era Renji, Abarai Renji, o seu rival no time de basquete. Ele não acreditou no que estava vendo. Na hora, partiu para cima de Renji, jogando-o contra parede. Iria seguir em frente e bater nele, mas viu Rukia chorando, no chão, e não podia deixá-la daquele jeito. Mesmo depois de ter visto aquilo. Pegou-a de leve pelo braço, e saíram dali.

- A-Arigatou, Ichi.. – soluçava a pequena, mas fora interrompida pelo ruivo.

- Rukia. – ele não a encarava. Friamente, ele disse – Acabou.

- C-Como? – seu olhar era de espanto, puxou-o pelo braço, fazendo Ichigo olhar em seus olhos – O Renji me agarrou, Ichigo. Contra a minha vontade!

- .. – Ichigo nada disse.

- Você não confia mais em mim, é isso? – perguntou, com os olhos marejados novamente.

- Eu.. – falava, mas virou rapidamente seu rosto para o lado – Eu nunca amei você.

E saiu correndo, deixando a pequena ali, sozinha. A chuva começou a cair pouco a pouco, misturando-se com as lágrimas de dois jovens. Ambos tiveram o coração partido em mil pedacinhos, naquela tarde.

[/**Flashback**]

***

**I didn't mean it**

(_Eu não quis dizer isso_)  
**When I said I didn't love you, so**

(_Quando eu disse que eu não amei você, então_)  
**I should have held on tight**

(_Eu deveria ter-te segurado_)  
**I never shoulda let you go**

(_Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir_)

**I didn't know nothing**

(_Eu não sabia nada_)  
**I was stupid, I was foolish**

(_Eu fui estúpido, eu fui tolo_)  
**I was lying to myself**

(_Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesmo_)  
**I could not fathom that I would ever**

(_Eu não poderia ter me convencido que_)  
**Be without your love**

(_Ficaria sem o seu amor_)  
**Never imagined I'd be**

(_Nunca me imaginei_)  
**Sitting here beside myself**

(_Sentado aqui sozinho_)  
**Cause I didn't know you**

(_Achando que não te conhecia_)  
**Cause I didn't know me**

(_Achando que não me conhecia_)  
**But I thought I knew everything**

(_Mas eu pensei que eu sabia tudo_)  
**I never felt**

(_Eu nunca senti_)

[..]

***

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ichigo. Aquelas lembranças, que tanto o atordoavam. Ele se culpava por aquilo, por ter agido daquela maneira. Fazia 1 semana, 1 semana desde o acontecido. E há 1 semana, **ela** não aparecia no colégio. Diversas vezes se passaram na cabeça de Ichigo ir até a casa de Rukia, mas o orgulho falava mais alto. Sentia falta da sua pequena. Sentia falta de seus beijos.. e das tardes que passavam juntos.

***

[..]

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

(_O sentimento que eu estou sentindo_)**  
Now that I don't hear your voice**

(_Agora que eu não ouço sua voz_)**  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

(_Nem sinto o teu toque, nem o beijo dos teus lábios_)**  
Cause I don't have a choice**

(_Porque eu não tenho escolha_)**  
Oh, what I wouldn't give**

(_Oh, o que eu não daria_)**  
To have you lying by my side**

(_Pra te ter deitada ao meu lado_)**  
Right here, cause baby**

(_Bem aqui, porque baby_)**  
We belong together**

(_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_)

***

Ele desceu da árvore, confiante, talvez. Iria falar com Rukia, isso se ela ainda quisesse vê-lo. Do outro lado da rua, ele avista a **sua** pequena. Um pequeno sorriso nasce em seus lábios. Rukia estava prestes a atravessar a rua mas, de longe, Ichigo pode ver um carro vindo em alta velocidade em direção a ela. Sem mais pensar, ele sai correndo para tentar alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. O carro acaba atropelando Rukia. Ichigo fica desesperado e corre ainda mais até a morena, mas, ao chegar perto, percebe que o carro havia pegado-a apenas de raspão, deixando-o mais tranqüilo. Ele a vê, ainda um pouco desacordada, e cuidadosamente, coloca a cabeça de Rukia em seu colo, ligando imediatamente para o seu pai, que era médico.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, baixinha. – sussurrou ele.

***

**When you left I lost a part of me**

(_Quando você partiu, eu perdi uma parte de mim_)**  
It's still so hard to believe**

(_Ainda é tão difícil de acreditar_)**  
Come back baby, please**

(_Volte para mim baby, por favor_)**  
Cause we belong together**

(_Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro_)

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

(_Em quem eu poderei me recostar_)**  
When times get rough**

(_Quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_)**  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
**(_Quem irá falar comigo no telefone_)

**Till the sun comes up**

(_Até o sol chegar_)**  
Who's gonna take your place**

(_Quem irá pegar o seu lugar_)**  
There ain't nobody better**

(_Não há ninguém melhor_)**  
Oh, baby, baby, we belong together**

(_Oh baby, baby, nós pertencemos um ao outro_)

***

Alguns minutos depois, pode-se ver Isshin chegando, para alívio de Ichigo. Eles a levaram até a Clínica Kurosaki, Isshin a examinou e viu que estava tudo bem. Ela apenas havia levado um tipo de choque com a queda que sofrera. Ichigo ficou o tempo todo ao lado da morena, se culpando por não ter chego a tempo. Esperava que ela acordasse logo, para que ele então pudesse se desculpar com ela -não só por esse acontecido, mas por ter sido egoísta e não ter confiado nela- imaginando qual seria sua reação.

- I-Ichigo? – sussurrou a morena, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Ela não se lembrava muito do que havia acontecido, apenas se lembrava de Ichigo a colocando em seu colo e ligando para o seu pai. Viu então, o ruivo sentando em uma cadeira ao seu lado, com a cabeça sobre os braços.

- "Ele deve estar cansado." – pensou ela.

Tocou de leve uma das mãos de Ichigo, que estava sobre a cama. Sorriu ao fazer isso, apesar de tudo, ainda o amava. Com o simples toque da mão de Rukia sob as suas, ele desperta de seu "cochilo".

- G-Gomen por ter acordar.. Ichigo. – falou em um tom baixo, não encarando o garoto, que a olhava.

- Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas.. – falava ele – baixinha.

Ao ouvir a última palavra, Rukia estremeceu. Sentiu seu corpo "fraquejar", mesmo estando sentada na cama. Ele a chamara de.. **baixinha**. Ela deixou escapar uma pequena lágrima, que Ichigo não pode deixar de perceber, não deixando-a cair. Aproveitou, e virou o rosto de Rukia para si, fazendo-a encarar aqueles olhos cor de mel que a tanto hipnotizavam-na.

- Gomen por todas as coisas que eu te falei. – falava o ruivo – Eu.. eu não queria dizer aquilo. – agora ele fitava o chão – E me desculpe por hoje.. por não ter chegado a tempo. – voltou a encará-la.

Rukia não sabia o que fazer ou falar naquele momento. Uma parte de si dizia para perdoá-lo, já outra, não dava "sinal" do que fazer. Num ato "impensado" –digamos- ela o puxa pela gola da camisa, beijando-o. Era um beijo que ambos esperavam. Um beijo tímido, cheio de saudades. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo da morena. Ao separarem-se, ambos se entreolharam.

- Uma parte de mim diz para te perdoar.. – dizia a morena – Já outra, não sabe o que fazer.

- Eu entendo. – falou ele, num tom calmo.

- Você.. me ama, Ichigo? – perguntou.

- Amo como nunca vou amar outra pessoa. – disse o ruivo.

- Mas você disse que.. – foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

- Esqueça o que eu disse. – falou – Aquilo não era verdade. – abaixou o olhar.

Ela o abraçou fortemente, as lágrimas continuavam a percorrer seu rosto, molhando agora a blusa do ruivo.

- Eu farei de tudo para te reconquistar. E a sua confiança também, Rukia. – disse, retribuindo o abraço.

- Não precisa, baka. – falou ela, com um leve sorriso – Meu coração sempre vai pertencer a apenas uma pessoa. Você.

**Cause we belong together**

(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro)

(**8**)

E selaram aquela "reconciliação" com um intenso e apaixonado beijo.

* * *

**Owari** ~

* * *

Ok minna.. *se prepara para as tijoladas*

Essa foi a minha 1ª tentativa de fazer uma songfic.. E sei que ficou MUUUUUITO grande ç.ç Mas eu não consegui me conter '-' Prometo que se tiver outras songfics (e eu pretendo fazer, já que uma tá aqui na minha cabeça..), vou tentar fazer menor ;) Ahh, sei que o final não ficou dos melhores mas.. assim como eu sou péssima com títulos, sou péssima com finais +_+

Mas espero que gostem dessa ^^

Já ne!


End file.
